The Walking Dead- Apocalyptic Love
by TeamKlaus1864
Summary: Daryl Dixon. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY**

This is my first story on . I am not all that familiar with it and will accept any suggestions anyone may have! I love to read reviews! I do wish to become an author some day, I just absolutely love to write! I will attempt to post a chapter a day. I am in my Freshman year of college, so there will be times when I do become busy. Do not fear! I will finish this story! I will not be like others (who shall remain nameless) and never finish a good story. So, please, enjoy this story at your convenience. Also, please keep in mind, I began writing this before Season 5, so those of you who get to this after Season 5 begins airing, please do not tell me what is and isn't wrong. Of course, I will already know.

**ALL RIGHTS TO THE WALKING DEAD BELONG TO AMC AND COMIC CREATOR ROBERT KIRKMAN**

**EXCEPTION BEING ERIN, SHE IS MY CREATION**

ENJOY!

_Chapter 1- Daryl_

"This is bullshit," I spat out once Glenn and the rest of the group came into focus. "We need to get our shit together and go out there and kick their asses!" As I started to make my way to the train car's wooden door, Rick stopped me with a slap to my chest. I rolled my eyes. Clearly, Rick and I were never on the same page anymore. I met Glenn's eyes, urging him to side with me. _Come on Chinaman. You know how much of a waste of time it is just sitting here. Come on. _Even through the almost pitch-darkness, I could see Glenn's shoulders rise and fall. Slowly_, _he shook his head. "Daryl. How are we supposed to get out? We've been in here for weeks. Don't you think we would have tried everything we could?" _Damn. I guess Chinaman has always been wise._ There was complete silence for a while as we all just stared at each other, wondering what to do. I couldn't stand to look at anyone anymore after what I believed to be ten minutes. Surprisingly, Rick hadn't come up with a plan. I guess after so many years, the group leader even has his bad days. All of sudden, there was a scuffle from the corner of the train car. We all turned in that direction, I even heard someone cry out in surprise. This same person must have snuck in a flashlight because there was a click and a large dome of light escaped from a plastic tube. At the end of the domed light, was a girl. A few years younger than me, she was thin with long, brown hair and large hazel eyes. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her hands held tight together as though she were praying. _Who the hell is this orphan? No one who looked familiar to me. _Rick, of course, was the first to ask. As he stepped forward, the girl moved away. With full intensity, I realized she was slightly shaking. Rick held up his hands in an innocent gesture as he knelt down in front of her. "Hey… I'm Rick Grimes. You don't need to be afraid. I'm one of the good guys." The girl's expressions varied as he spoke. At his statement of being one of the good guys, she frowned as though she found that hard to believe. While clearing his throat, Rick glanced back at me. Hell, what could I say? He was the ring leader. I was the badass who looked pretty. He turned back to her. "What's your name? How did you get here?" The girl continued to stare at him, silent. After a moment, her eyes roamed over everyone else around us. Finally, her gaze landed on me. She stared into my eyes for the longest time that for some reason, I actually felt my heart begin to beat hard against my chest. What the hell? She bit her lip and looked down, her long eyelashes lying against her smooth cheek. In that moment, I realized what she was. Beautiful. Despite the rips in her clothing, the knots in her hair and the dirt smudges on her skin, she was a sight. Honestly, I had never had any eyes for anyone since this whole geek-squad apocalypse began. "Hey," Rick's voice broke my thoughts. Thank god. "You don't need to be afraid. We're all in the same boat. We want to help. What's your name?" She remained quiet for the longest time that everyone else must have felt annoyed by her shyness because they moved back, muttering quietly amongst themselves. I remained by Rick's side, hoping to coax her to believe it was really okay. Slowly, I saw her lift her head and look at me. I smiled encouragingly. And, with her eyes still set on mine, she sighed and spoke out one word: "_Erin."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Daryl_

Erin. The name made my heart ache. She finally grew comfortable with us to the point where she began answering mine and Rick's questions. Where are you from? "Atlanta." How did you get here? "Some way you all did." How long have you been in here? "A few days before the Korean guy and his group were thrown in." Erin? Is that all? Do you have a last name? She never answered; just sort of shrugged and rubbed her arms as though she were cold. I had a dire urge to take off my leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. But what the hell would I be suggesting to her? That she can't take care of herself? Although she was quiet and reserved, she had the vibe of someone who knew when to say no. And boy, she would mean it. Rick had moved away to speak to Glenn and Maggie. I decided to stay with Erin. I sat down beside her taking in the group as she was. After a moment, she snorted with laughter. "You all are pretty stupid for bringing that much heat in here. Did you not see the sign? Those cannibal bastards have since burned them to dust." I frowned. How did she know how we arrived? As though she read my thoughts, Erin nodded toward the opposite side of the car where there was a medium-sized hole allowing sunlight to seep through. From where we were seated, I could see the entrance, and faintly, the sign that had read "Lower your weapons, you will be met…" Blah, blah, blah. What a bunch of shit that was. She had had a plain view of us coming in. Slowly, I turned to look at her and found her staring back at me. She sighed and gave me a small smile. "You seem like the type of person who wants to get out of here and kick their asses as much as I do." I laughed. Man, what a woman. She gestured toward my jacket and back outside. "You have a bow? Damn. Must work great with the walkers. Before those dumbasses threw me in here, I had a silent pistol. It worked well too but hell; I couldn't tell you how many times I had gone looking for ammo." I nodded. Yeah, the group and I knew how that felt, always having to scavenge for ammo. We've been doing pretty well though, I can't complain. And what with my bow and arrows, they're highly reusable, so I have no problem. Erin and I sat in silence, watching the others mutter to one another. Her knee was pressed against mine, and if I sat still enough I could feel her shaking. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't scared. She was telling the truth. She wanted to bust out of here as much I did; maybe even more. With a slight glance at the others, I shifted closer to her, lowering my head as I did my voice. "Let's make a run for it. You and me." It took her a moment to register what I was getting at, and finally, she turned to look at me. A sly smile, that _nearly _made me uncomfortable, formed on her lips. "Sorry to say, but I already have a plan." Let's just say her fist making amazing contact with my stomach was the highlight of my day.

**I'm a short chapter kind of person, don't hate me! I'm heading home tomorrow, guys, so I will attempt to post a chapter either then or Saturday. Please review! I like suggestions! Just don't be a dick about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Erin_

Honestly, I was surprised Daryl hadn't seen it coming. Didn't I make it quite clear that I wasn't a soft touch kind of person? Right as my fist made contact, he yelled out in pain and doubled over, grunting. I smirked. Perfect. Time for those high school drama classes to pay off. I cried out, hugging Daryl around the waist, which only made him moan more. "Rick! I don't know what happened, but he just screamed! Does anyone know if he has appendicitis? His appendix could have burst! We need to get him some help!" Rick, of course, wasn't in on the plan. He generally looked concerned as he ran over to assist me. Funny, by looks, I didn't think him and Daryl were friends. Well, whatever, as long as it worked with getting out of this dump. Everyone else began yelling over each other on what to do. Excellent. Just what I wanted. A commotion. The voices grew louder and as I had hoped, the cannibal freaks (the live ones) slammed the wooden door open. Gregory, one of the henchmen who had been with Mary, climbed inside looking pissed off, but weary. He pushed past everyone, ending up in front of us. He pointed to Daryl, growling under his breath. "What the hell is up with him?" Daryl, who was still moaning in pain, grabbed my arm, squeezing hard. Whatever he was attempting to tell me, I couldn't understand. Through clenched teeth, he spat out at me: "You-You…" I folded his head into the crook of my arm, pressing my lips to his hair. If only I could get my plan from my brain to his brain, he wouldn't be able to ruin it. I turned my gaze back to Gregory, creating fake tears for the heck of it. "I don't know. All of a sudden he just yelled out horribly. You know, like what you do when you're in major pain. I don't know what's going on but we need to figure something out, he's going pale right before our eyes! Can't you see?" When Gregory squinted his eyes as he peered into the poorly lit corner of the train car, I knew this was my chance. It was now or never. I'll be damned if I spend another moment in this hellhole. I attempted to lift Daryl up for the sake of gesturing Gregory nearer. "Look at him. You can definitely tell something is wrong." Gregory grunted and shifted closer to Daryl. I reached into my pocket, fingering the sharp edge of a razor blade I had recently found lodged into the wood panels. Closer, closer… Right there. Now Erin. Now. Just as Gregory reached down to prop Daryl's chin up, I lunged out, cutting the razor blade into his cheek. As he fell to the floor screaming, the rest of us were running for our lives.

**I didn't forget you guys! I've been so busy with school, work, family and friends! All day long I think of possibilities for the story and I believe you guys will come to like it! Sorry this took so long to update and that the chapter is so short. To make up for it, Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow and it will be much longer than Chapters 2 and 3 were! Enjoy! And always remember to follow, read and review! Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- Erin_

I didn't keep track of who went where. At this point, were all separated, people were everywhere and the sounds of guns going off were pounding in my ear drums. I ran alongside Daryl, who had recovered from my little incident and was doing everything he could to keep me in sight. Honestly, I don't know how we ever made it. We zigzagged through Terminus, around buildings, under "electric" fences and came out on the far side of the land. No forty foot fences surrounding the place, I might add. We stopped and turned back the way we had come. Nothing could be heard and I saw no one. Either we would go back for everyone else, possibly getting murdered ourselves or go into the dense forest that we had run upon. I knew Daryl wanted to go back and look for his companions, but even he understood that it was too risky. Glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes, he turned back toward the forest and walked on.

On and on we went. I don't know how far we walked or what time of the day it was (honestly I hadn't been aware of that for a while now). All I knew was that we had been walking in silence probably for an hour. Following Daryl I noticed a slight fault to his step. If that wasn't the right time to make small talk, I didn't know what was. Hurrying my pace, I caught up to him. "Hey. You okay?" From the way his body was rigid while walking, I could tell he was pissed at me. And for all I knew, I couldn't blame him. "Daryl," I said. "If you could talk to me that would be great." Suddenly, he stopped and from being so abrupt about it, I nearly tripped over a fallen branch. He ran his hand over the stubble on his chin. "That was a dumbass plan to run away like that, you know. Hell, I'm surprised we're not dead right now. I don't know what you're planning on doing but that is my family. My _family. _Hell, we may not agree on everything, but I've been stuck with them for two years. Don't think that some bitchy ass girl like you is going to change anything about that." Wow. Believe me, with my smartass mouth growing up, I've never been slapped. At that point, it felt as though I had. Did he think I had purposely split up him and his group? As though seeing me speechless satisfied him, he walked away. I stared after him, hearing a walker shuffle up behind me. An hour we had walked without any disruptions from the dead and now one finally decides to show itself. Its gross, rotten hand reached for my shoulder, and with my swiftness, I swung around and shoved my knife through its eye. A knife. Why hadn't I used it to attack Gregory? It was too practical. I was creative, even in fighting. The walker fell back instantly, and bending down, I retrieved my weapon. Breathing heavily, I straightened myself only to find I was facing a herd of walkers. Thank god we hadn't stopped at all. Quickly, I wiped the edge of the blade off with my shirt and ran toward where Daryl last disappeared. Being quiet as possible was not what I strived for at that point. It was survival. "Daryl!" I yelled, my voice already hoarse. "Daryl! Dar-!" Something grabbed my leg and I fell flat on my face. Feeling the familiar presence of Daryl's hands, I let him pull me up. He held me against him as we hid behind a large rock situated between two oaks. It was just perfect enough to shield us from the eyes of the dead coming upon us. I gazed up into his eyes and we sat there, staring at each other for the longest time. I opened my mouth to apologize but he slapped his hand over it. Like I had said, to me, it wasn't about being quiet. It was merely surviving. We sat, my back against his chest, sitting uncomfortably for at least ten minutes (or so I thought) as the herd shuffled past. We both sighed in relief. I felt stupid as I was shaking. I was supposed to be a badass here. Fine job I was doing. He stood up behind me, causing me to fall back against the jagged edge of the rock. From meeting Daryl (or what I could perceive from him), I had realized he wasn't a gentleman. His hardness was eye-opening enough. Besides, I didn't need help. I could take care of myself. Slowly, I stood. My knees were shaking. "I am sorry… I-I didn't want you to be separated from them again. I've been in that train car for months, Daryl, _months. _I wanted _out. _And you just… Fascinate me." Had that really come out of my mouth? I mean, I barely knew the guy. All I knew was that his name was Daryl, he was a pro with a crossbow and he was great to look at it. I mean, of course I wasn't going to tell him that. There was just something about him that made me feel like I didn't want to be alone anymore. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me, but there was no way I wasn't going to look up. Absolutely not. "Come on," I heard him mutter and I followed after him. This time, I kept my distance.

**As promised. :) If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be open to hearing them. Honestly, I don't have any ideas in mind right after this chapter. I'm at a loss, so if I don't post another chapter for a week or so again, that is why. I do have things planned for upcoming chapters, but at this point, I'm suffering writer's block. So, enjoy, read and review, and help me with some suggestions!


	5. Author's Note

*Author note*

This may or may not be dirty of me but I will not update this story until I receive at least three reviews. I feel like I'm wasting my time. I mean, is anyone reading this? If you are, please give me some sort of feedback. Thank you.


	6. Story Will Go On

Alright, so I only received two reviews and I could cry over happiness that people (may that be 2 or more) are actually reading this. Thank you to "TeamKlausFanClub" (I can say how much I love that guest name?) and "Midnight" for sending me something. I understand that it's early to say anything about my story, I just wanted feedback on what you guys thought so far.

Midnight: I'm merely writing to tell a story. I've had somewhat of a storyline in my head for a while and I wanted to put it down to see what people think of it and my writing abilities. Thank you for being a follower though (my only one), I'll try not to let you down!

TeamKlausFanClub: Thank you so much! I'm glad someone loves it! I wanted Erin to be like the female version of Daryl, if you will. Not sure if I'm accomplishing that or not! And when I read your question, the first celebrity that came to mind is Jennifer Lawrence. I'm not sure how she would look in this series!

Again, thank you two for reviewing. I know I said I will continue with three reviews however, I have decided to keep going. Between school and work, I will attempt to put the next chapter up by Sunday or next Sunday at the latest. :)


End file.
